¿Bailas?
by Ciann
Summary: CRACK. Una cita a ciegas, los dioses & el destino divirtiéndose con él. Radamanthys x Aioria


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: CRACK

Pareja/Personajes: Radamanthys de Wyvern x Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hoy diré en mi defensa que escribí esto para un meme musical que nunca pero nunca complete, porque el resto de cosas que se me ocurrieron para ese delirio no me convencieron en lo más mínimo, por lo que decidí rescatar esta divagación que me pareció la más decente del repertorio de cosas indecentes.

Ya, los dejo con esta ocurrencia esperando que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito por cariño a la ceja del Rada-Rada.

* * *

><p><span>¿Bailas?<span>

De todas las personas que había conocido en su corta y dorada existencia, tenía que reconocer que él, en particular, era el último y el único al que no pensaba encontrarse allí ese día en especial.

Aioria miró una vez más la dirección anotada precariamente en el papelito que se sacó del bolsillo y le dio una especie de escalofrío cuando comprobó que… Ajá. Ajá, lamentablemente estaba en el lugar correcto.

Al principio, como cualquier santo que se precie de serlo, pensó que se trataba de una emboscada de las huestes del inframundo para pillarle desprevenido, pero en cuanto el otro hombre en cuestión le divisó y no hizo ademán de atacarle, ni moverse siquiera, supo que no era el caso.

Aioria, armándose de la valentía característica de los caballeros de su rango, comenzó a caminar sin titubeos, y con la arrogancia y altivez propia de su persona, hasta la mesa más apartada del local en dónde se hallaba la que, por esas cosas de los dioses o del destino o vaya a saber de quién más, sería su cita durante esa noche.

-Wyvern-soltó como saludando el griego, mientras corría prontamente la silla vacía y procedía a sentarse.

El aludido frunció su única ceja aún más de lo que estaba en cuanto reconoció al suculento espécimen dorado delante de su omnipotente persona.

-Leo-siseó casi con rabia y a Aioria le entraron unas terribles ganas de embriagarse en cuanto este le alcanzó el ramo de rosas que traía discretamente en la mano.

También notó que venía elegantemente vestido, de camisa, corbata y desprendiendo un exquisito perfume que le causó un raro cosquilleo en la espalda.

-Ummm, gracias-contestó el guardián de oro saliendo a duras penas de su repentina ensoñación y reparando en el ramo que el otro hombre había puesto en su posesión.

Radamanthys, por supuesto, no movió ni una de las facciones de su rígido rostro, pero ni por casualidad, y se dedicó a observar al dorado fija, penetrante e insistentemente, como si planeara devorarlo pedazo a pedazo con sólo el mirar.

-Uno de mis súbditos dijo que sería buena idea-soltó de pronto el dragón, con brusquedad.

Aioria suspiró, mientras un asustado hombre que hacia las veces de mozo se acercaba, temblando, para traerles un par de vasos, una cubeta de hielo y una botella que, sospechaba por la etiqueta, se trataba de un carísimo whisky inglés importado.

-Es un bonito detalle, creo-dijo Leo de repente, mientras el temeroso mozo les servía los vasos, aun tiritando-Es decir, lo de las rosas, estaba seguro que no era la clase de cosas que se te hubiese podido ocurrir a ti precisamente.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes con el comentario y le clavó aún más poderosamente la mirada al griego, quién sonreía socarronamente, casi con coquetería, porque tal parecía que el rubio había picado la provocación tan simple y sencilla hecha por el muchacho.

-Vete-siseó con voz de ultratumba y el mozo prácticamente salió disparado en dirección contraria.

Aioria estaba seguro que de no estar en un bar, con un montón de gente (De civiles comunes y corrientes) y una botella de whisky en la mesa, Wyvern estaría, en ese preciso momento, mordiéndole la yugular.

-Leo-volvió a hablar el rubio, tomando el vaso con elegancia y haciendo que el hielo en el interior provocara un exquisito sonido que sólo los hombres refinados pueden crear-Lo cierto es que tu asquerosa humanidad, me causa mucha curiosidad.

El dorado alzó una ceja, pues el comentario anterior, más allá de intimidarle, pareció provocarle intriga. El problema es que una de las cosas que los de su signo pocas veces pueden resistir es precisamente eso: _La curiosidad._

Aioria observó a Radamanthys con cuidado, después optó por mirar lo lleno que estaba su vaso y llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que lo mejor sería afrontar esta situación borracho, porque no había otra manera y porque el dragón se había tomado la molestia de pedir una botella tan cara para compartir sólo con él.

Mataría a Milo, sin duda, por recomendarle ese estúpido servicio de citas a ciegas, pero eso sería mañana temprano, al volver a su templo porque, por como se estaban poniendo las cosas, estaba seguro que no pasaría el resto de la noche en casa…

En la propia, al menos. E iba a continuar centrado en sus pensamientos de no ser porque su acompañante golpeó sonoramente el vaso de whisky vacío contra la mesa. El que se tomó de golpe, como si tuviese la costumbre de ello.

Aioria parpadeó sorprendido al verle incorporarse, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Wyvern rodeó la mesa, se acercó con elegancia y le extendió la mano.

Aioria tuvo la impresión de que el inglés casi, casi, casi… Le sonrió.

-¿Bailas?

Aceptó, por supuesto y por si las dudas.


End file.
